


Hidden Talent

by Audsdee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bill can make good hot chocolate, Bipper, Dancing, Dancing is a turn on, Dipper can dance, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I blame the fandom, I need post things with more plot, May God have mercy on me, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Dipper Pines, Pre-Slash, Self Confidence Issues, Sneaky Bill Cipher, Supportive Mabel Pines, Why Did I Write This?, check it out, i have a plot but still not sure if I want to add it, maybe a few innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsdee/pseuds/Audsdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Dipper is more than a good dancer with insecurity issues, and Bill is a sneaky bastard who makes orgasmic hot chocolate.</p>
<p>(PS. I blame my friends for making me love gay couples and stuff. Still straight as fuck though, dicks. Also, I might post the second chap if there's enough response.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo... I should be ashamed. Like I made another fic like this, and I can stop getting side-tracked from my main fic. But I don't regret doing this. Maybe a little. Anyways, read, share and comment. I like criticisms for my work. So pleeassse? Anyways, on with the fic.

Everyone knew that Mabel was a really good dancer. She made a show of it, made sure people noticed her moves. She’s often stolen the spotlight in the dance floor mostly from Pacifica, but as they grew up to become friends, they were happy to share the limelight. When people want to have a good party, it’s Mabel who is often invited by people.

Everyone assumed that Mabel was just the dancer of the Pines twins.

“You really don’t want to go, bro-bro?” Mabel asked from the door, her body leaned against the frame lazily. She wore a glittered pink sweater with the words “I’m the Disco Queen”, and a navy blue pencil skirt. One look at her and it would be obvious to anyone that she intends to go to a party.

“No, I think I’ll stay behind and watch the shack.” Dipper told her from behind the cashier, a small smile on his face. He took off his cap to rub his hair and put it back in place afterwards, something like habit he picked up whenever he’s avoiding something.

Mabel pouted at her, her eyes huge and pleading. “Oh come on, bro. Can’t you just come with me this time?” she pleaded.

“No, do not give me those eyes,” Dipper told her, trying to be stern and not fall for her tricks again, because he really doesn’t have any power over those eyes. “I’m fine, Mabel. You go and have fun.” He waved her off, pulling his hat lower on his forehead.

“How can I have fun when you’re left here alone in the shack?” Mabel asked, as she pushed herself away from the doorframe and walked towards her brother. She spread out her hands from her sides as she said, “There’s not even a single customer in here.”

“You don’t know that,” Dipper reasoned, a frown on his face because he was going to fight for any reason he could make so he could avoid socializing. It’s not like he didn’t like it, but whenever he goes to these parties he never felt comfortable being there. Besides, it’s not like anyone wanted to talk to him anyways. “Someone might come.”

“And maybe they won’t come. Just close the shop early and come along, Dip!” Mabel said, almost a whine. She looked at Dipper, her face full of regret and sadness. She remembered the days when they were still kids, silly and young. She remembered how Dipper would dance for their mom, how he danced to their favorite pop songs on the radio. She remembered him smiling as he moved, laughing as he spun around.

She sighed, her eyes closed. “You used to love dancing.”

Dipper stilled. He looked up at Mabel, half his face hidden by his cap. “Yeah?” he mumbled.

He turned to the music player near the cashier on the countertop. He placed a hand on it, just hovering slightly on the surface. He smiled. “Maybe next time, Mabel. After all, this party is pretty important to you and Pacifica. I don’t want to ruin it or anything.”

Mabel looked at her brother, a sense of guilt stabbing at her painfully. She knew Dipper hadn’t grown as comfortably and happily as she did. He had his share of troubles with fitting in, while she was easily accepted. Shaking her head, she decided to brush those thoughts away. It wouldn’t do to be so negative before a party.

She forced a bright smile on her face, her perfect white teeth gleaming after years of having braces. “Okay, next time. You promise?” she said with her usual cheery self.

“Yep. I promise,” Dipper assured her, his right hand raised like a boy scout making an oath.

Mabel nodded at him, tapping a hand on his hand with her usual brute force. Dipper didn’t so much as flinch when he received the painful slap of her hand on his. Years of being together, and also Uncle Stan’s brutal training, have made him strong enough to receive her high fives with ease.

Mabel waved at him as she walked towards the door out of the shack, a grin on her face. “See you later, bro-bro!”

Dipper waved back at her, and watched his sister walk towards the road as a limousine pulled up. Mabel greeted Pacifica, who remained seated in the car, before she climbed in and they drove away. He was really glad that he and Mabel had become good friends with Pacifica, and that they were able to put aside their differences. He’d enjoyed the company of the blonde for the past few years and it made his sister indefinitely happy to be friends.

Once his sister was out of sight, Dipper let out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. He glanced at the music player and then his watch. It read 4:22 pm and it would another hour or so until he closes the shop.

With a sigh, he pulled out a CD from his pocket and headed towards the music player.

*

Bill often visited the Pines twins during the closing hours of the Mystery Shack, when he was sure that less people would be in the place. Not that it was a problem to Bill, really. But Dipper had seemed to mind a lot and despite loving the way the human looked when he was angry or bothered or confused, he decided to go along with it.

Today though, he was usually early.

Bill made his way towards the Mystery Shack in his usual human form; golden blonde hair, dark-toned skin, an eye patch on his left eye, white dress shirt under yellow bricked coat, black trousers and dress shoes, black gloves and his signature black cane. Dipper had told him to dress inconspicuously before, like Dipper’s distasteful plain t-shirt and shorts. But that really felt more like an insult to Bill more than anything, so he stuck with this fashion.

Back to the topic.

The place seemed deserted and that would mean Dipper was probably alone in the gift shop. Cheerily, Bill walked faster towards the shop when he saw a familiar form standing by the window of the shop. The familiar form was certainly Mabel’s friend, Candy.

She stood still, looking through the window as if watching something from the other side. Curiously, Bill walked over behind her, not touching to keep her from knowing his presence. He turned his attention towards the other side of the room only to find his jaw dropping.

From the other side of the window, there was Dipper dancing to a rock song in the middle of the room. Dipper’s hips swayed as he tipped his head back, exposing the line of his throat which was glistening in sweat. He skipped across the floor, one foot hanging above the other, as he bit his lower lip trying to hide his smile. His chocolate brown locks of hair swayed and tumbled over his forehead and his eyes were closed, his dark lashes dipped low over his cheeks.

Bill stood there watching, his breath caught in his lungs. Dipper was in his usual clothes, only his vest was neatly discarded on the counter of the cashier. Sweat was evident on his shirt, making it stick to his body. It highlighted the line of his muscles, his perfect form that was crafted after years of hormones and work out Stan had put the boy in. Dipper should seem like he usually is, awkward and brilliant and brave. Yet for some reason, he seemed quite attractive this way. Almost sexy.

What the fuck, Bill? What the hell are you thinking? Sexy? Bill cursed himself.

Bill heard Candy gasp as Dipper rolled his hips, a somewhat sly grin on his face. The boy spun around, doing a perfect pirouette. His feet moved with ease, almost like he was hovering in the air. Bill felt himself bite his lip as he watched intently Dipper switch his expressions accordingly to the music. Whatever he was listening to, Bill was going to remember to reward the composers for their work.

That kid can actually dance though, Bill thought to himself.

Bill felt like he shouldn’t be seeing this, this beautiful mirage in front of him. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, as if he was suddenly put into a trance. And despite being a dream demon, he was finding it so difficult to get out of this daze. Besides, he wasn’t the only one who was watching this, there’s also Candy, and he’s seen Dipper at times that would call for privacy in the moment. This was just another one of those times.

But just Much. More. Beautiful. Bill just hopes Dipper won’t hate him for this.

*

_Pick up! Pick Up! Pick up!_

“Oh shit!” Dipper cursed, before running towards the table where he placed his phone. He swiped his thumb across the surface of the screen before pressing it close to his ear. “Hello?” he stuttered, running his free hand through his hair.

 “Dipper? I’ve been trying to call you! And what’s with all that noise?” Mabel was screaming from the other end of the line, trying to make herself clear from the loud music. Dipper stumbled towards the music player, fumbling at the buttons to make the music stop. When he finally managed, Mabel was shouting way louder than she had been.

“Dipper? Answer me right now, or I swear I will storm out of here and head back home to check up on you!” she was saying through the line.

Dipper bit back a curse. “Hey, Mabel! Uh, I’m fine. Sorry, I was just listening to some music.” Dipper explained. “Why are you calling? Aren’t you at the party right now?”

Dipper heard Mabel sigh from the other line, almost muffled by the loud music playing in the background. “Yep, and I was having a good time until you missed three of my calls,” she said, trying for disapproving and upset. But there was clearly laughter in her voice. Still, Dipper mumbled an apology to his sister, who just laughed it off.

“It’s alright, bro-bro,” Mabel said, still laughing. “Anyways have you seen Candy? She told me that she’s going to drop by the shack to get me my purse. She still hasn’t come. Have you seen her?”

“Candy?” Dipper looked around the shop, searching for any sign of Candy. “No, I haven’t seen her. You sure she’s said she went here?”

“Dipper, I’m pretty sure I know how to read texts.” Mabel deadpanned.

“Well, I haven’t-” Dipper was cut off by crisp ring of the bell above the door as it opened. He turned to see Candy, a somewhat nervous expression on her face, by the door. “Never mind, she’s here.”

“Hey, I came by to get Mabel’s purse,” Candy was saying as she briskly walked past Dipper. Dipper raised an eyebrow at her as she grabbed Mabel’s purse without even making any eye contact with him. It wasn’t the first time a girl ignored him, really. But still…

“You got the purse?” Dipper asked, because it seemed there was nothing else he could say at the moment. Candy gave a quick nod, getting Dipper a glimpse of her red face. He tilted his head towards her, a silent question he wasn’t sure she would pick up.

“See you,” she mumbled as she strode out of the shop without leaving Dipper any time to react. This only increased Dipper’s concern.

“Dip, where’s Candy?” Mabel was asking now, clearly annoyed by his lack of answer.

Dipper cleared his throat. “She just left with your purse.” He paused. “Is she alright? Her face was all red when she came in. She barely talked to me, so I don’t think she had any intention of telling me what her deal was. I don’t know.”

“I’m not sure. I’ll ask her about when she arrives,” Mabel said, her tone worried. “You sure you don’t want to come-”

“Mabel.”

“Okay okay. Thanks. See you later, bro-bro!” The line dropped before Dipper could say anything. He sighed again, looking around the shop. He glanced at his watch and it read 6:03 pm.

“Looks like I need to close the shop,” Dipper mumbled.

*

“You’ve been awfully quiet since you arrived. Is there any problem?” Dipper asked with his tone quite worried. He looked at Bill, who hasn’t spoken much since he barged into the twin’s room, which was just odd beyond reason. Because he was sure even if there was a problem, the demon would still be talking like usual.

“Hmm? Problem? Oh no no.” Bill muttered, seeming like he finally snapped out of a daze. In this case, he did because he just can’t stop thinking how the boy’s body was able to dance so well. To Dipper’s surprise, Bill literally slapped himself out of his thoughts. Laughing, he said, “Yep, totally fine Pine Tree!”

“Yep, weird.” Dipper grumbles, slouching as he went to retrieve his steaming mug of cocoa. He had the feeling that a certain eye was following his movements, which he ignored for his own peace of mind. He leaned on the kitchen countertop, his head slightly tipped back.

“So, how long will the old man be away?” Bill asked casually, as if he hadn’t been staring at the boy’s sweaty neck. He was really feeling some odd sensations with his human vessel. But he felt like now was not the time to be exploring them. Or maybe it was…

“A couple of days… Probably a week.” Dipper said, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. It was warm and sweet and familiarly comforting on his tongue. He smiled through his mug, an uncontrollable twitch of his lips. He let out a moan of pleasure as he swallowed a mouthful of hot chocolate. He felt a warm and unfamiliar feeling pooling at his stomach, making adrenaline rush through him.

The hot chocolate could have well been orgasmic.

Bill smiled at him. “Good hot chocolate?” he asked, clearly pleased with Dipper’s reactions. Bill had learned the recipe from a woman, who had asked his protection in exchange for her soul after death. Of course, Bill had cheated a little and gained her knowledge in the process. He really didn’t think it would be useful until now.

Dipper nodded at him, his smile real and wide on his face. “Good hot chocolate,” he agreed. He ignored the pleasant buzz throughout his body, trying to focus on the conversation.

His slim and bony hand rubbed at his nose, itchy and runny from all the cleaning he had to in the Shack by himself. Soos was away for the day with some business to take care of at the next town. At this point, Dipper felt that people were avoiding him today.

“Here.” Bill reached out a white laced handkerchief he produced from the pocket of his coat. Dipper looked at it then Bill then back to the handkerchief. After a second, he waved his hands in the air dismissively.

“No, it’s fine.” He was saying, before Bill shoved the handkerchief on his face. Bill’s hand didn’t move as it kept the handkerchief in place on his nose.

“Blow hard, you meatbag.” He said, his voice lower and huskier than it should have been. Oddly, Dipper did as he was told, his eyes locked onto to Bill’s face. He felt himself blush under the fabric.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Bill said, not meeting his eyes as he pulled away and folded his handkerchief. He placed it in his inner pocket and patted the fabric of his coat, a Cheshire grin on his face. It should not have seen so seductive as it did to Dipper.

What is wrong with me? Dipper thought to himself.

“Ye-yeah,” Dipper stuttered, only making Bill’s grin grow wider and manic. He eyed the human-demon, his eyes narrowed and searching. He tried to make sense out of Bill’s actions, but the hormones rampaging in him was making it significantly harder. “Something is definitely up with you.” He eyed the mug in his hands. “And this hot chocolate.”

“And what might that be, Detective Dippin’ Dots?” Bill asked, clearly amused at the situation. He sat down on the chair by the dining table, his gaze never leaving Dipper.

 “I’m not really sure,” Dipper started, a hand scratching his head. “But you seem so intimate and silent, today. You usually just laugh out at something and tease me. It’s weird.” He felt his face heat as he said the word _intimate_ , of all things. “Also this hot chocolate is…” he trailed away, stopping himself before he said anything he would regret. He looked away, finding the walls far more interesting than Bill’s face.

“Perhaps,” Bill mused, twirling his cane in his hand somehow managing to miss hitting Dipper. With a loud _thud_ , he stabbed the floor with the cane in one jerky movement. “It’s your entire fault, Pine Tree,” he whispered, low and raspy.

Something about that made Dipper turned to look at him, only to see the empty seen the demon had once occupied. He sighed, physical and emotional exhaustion overwhelming him for a moment. He grabbed the still steaming mug of cocoa from the table, deciding whether to throw it away or drink it.

“How is it my entire fault? Stupid dream demon,” Dipper grumbled, putting the mug of cocoa in the refrigerator. He dumped his own empty mug in the sink, and headed towards their room upstairs. He sighed, once more. He had a feeling he’s going to have a visitor in sleep, that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So people, I have a tumblr account (what-are-the-fuckin-auds.tumblr.com), and yes I know it sucks but my friend made it. You can message me there or here at AO3. I'm lonely at both places. :( Just don't send me dicks or anything like that, Thank You. 
> 
> See you in my next fics.


End file.
